


All tied up

by kamerer220 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining John, Red Pants, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamerer220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listening to a Robin Thicke song, John muses on his relationship with the world's one and only consulting detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All tied up

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Robin Thicke's "All tied up" I suggest listening to it while reading. Believe me if I owned Sherlock there would be a lot more making out and Mycroft would be in every episode. Also this isn't betaed so feel free to point out glaring errors.

He stood in front of the mirror assesing himself. Sure he was going grey and a littled frayed around the edges but his wear and tear told a story he was a survivor, who had not merely stood on the sidelines of life but had jumped into the fray with both feet, but now he stopped and considered his next move before taking action. His fingers moved down the slick material of his latest purchase. One day after a short stint at the clinic he had gone into a high end men's clothing store, a far cry from the Marks and Spencer he usually frequented, and purchased a pair of deep red silk boxers. He now stood in front of the full length mirror hanging in his room wearing them. They were to be his armour when he finally confessed his feellings to Sherlock.

He had needed Sherlock from the beginning, shaking him out of his depression, fixing his limp. The want had grown in stages from the inappropriate giggling at crimes scenes to the glorious effect purple had on Sherlock's complexion, want sat at the bottom of his stomache a slow and quiet burn. John would have been content with this had Sherlock not jumped off a building. After living without Sherlock for three years, John knew it was more than friendship tinged with lust that he felt for the detective, it was love.  
He had given them both a couple weeks to deal with the messiness of ressurection and reunion, then on a tuesday afternoon free of cases and work he had taken out the red pants, turned on Robin Thicke, and was now bulstering his nerves.

"Baby cause I"m all tied inside, come save me  
I get lonely, I get blue, I want you baby, I need you, all I need is you"

He turned off his ipod chuckling to himself about what teenager he was being, but he couldn't help but think the lyrics fit perfectly what he was feeling. His want, his nerves, his fears all tied up in knots, his life irrevocably tied with Sherlock's no matter what happened. He took the silk between his fingers and couldn't help but imagine what that marble skin would look like against red silk sheets. The first thing he would do if he ever got Sherlock in bed would be to bury his fingers in that ridiculous mop of Sherlock's, then John would breach that pechulant mouth of his and just drown in it. He checked himself in the mirror one more time before unlocking the door to head downstairs where the object of his affection sat experimenting on the latest body part he had borrowed from St.Bart' s. Confessing his feelings was exciting challenge, he was an adrenaline junkie after all and this was the best kind of dangerous.


End file.
